


Prove My Love

by winehaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winehaus/pseuds/winehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last I saw him was five years ago. We had one amazing night until I ran out on him. Before that, he spared my life when killed all my friends when he was seduced by the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Now he's found me again on the planet I had taken refuge in. Only things are different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream. I hope it hasn't been done already. I love this story. Meant to be a one shot, but maybe I'll write some more chapters. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> *not edited. excuse my errors.*

“It’s going to be okay, Evey. Just stay under there and keep quiet,” I whisper to my daughter, calmly. As calmly as I can, considering the blood-curdling screams of the villagers I hear just outside my front door.  
“But Mommy—”  
“Please, honey. I’ll be right back. But you’ll be safe here until then.” My brave little girl had water in her eyes as she lowered her head in obedience; her wavy, black hair covering her face. After a quick kiss on the forehead, I fixed the sheets on the bed to drape over the side, keeping Evey concealed. I grabbed my blaster on my way out the door, keeping it close to my chest. It shook against my breastplate as I slowly and silently closed the door to my home. The sound of the blasters being fired and the screams became clearer.  
Once out the door, I spotted and shot three stormtroopers off the bat. The lessons that Leia gave me with a blaster were not to be held in vain. When she found out that I was going to have Evey, she found me a home on Polis Massa, but not without giving me lessons on how to shoot a blaster accurately.  
Surveying the scene, I noticed a few villagers huddled together in the dark, trying to keep from being seen. I rushed to them to check if they were okay, then went back to shoot as many intruders as I could.  
Very soon, though, a hush fell over. Silence consumed the village after so much chaos and I knew why. I had to go get back home. As stealthily as I could, I ran back to my tiny home. I had to get back to Eve and make sure she’s okay.  
As soon as I touched the door, I heard my name being called. Through his mask, his voice was distorted, but I knew who it was.  
“Soren.” My body froze, refusing to turn around to face him. How could I face the man who kept the one I loved captive. “Soren, look at me.” He talked slowly, in his menacing voice that I’m sure scares the wits out of many, but not me.  
Slowly, putting one foot behind the other, I twisted around to face Kylo Ren. Despite the darkness and malevolence of his figure, I kept my head held high, masking my fear behind defiant eyes.  
“It is you.”  
“You must be Kylo Ren.”  
I couldn't see his expression, but I can tell by the slump of his shoulders that he was disheartened. Quickly though, he recovered and stood up straighter. “Let’s talk inside.”  
My heart sped faster. “Why not here?” It’s then I noticed about a dozen stormtroopers surrounding us. Still, I’d rather speak out here than inside.  
Ignoring my suggestion, Kylo pushed past me and walked into my home like he owned it. With a gulp, I followed him in, hoping with all my heart that Evey stays quiet under the bed. Nonchalantly while also passing right by Kylo, I stood with my back to the door of the bedroom, keeping guard of it. I listened intently to make sure that she was staying still and quiet.  
Once satisfied, I looked up at my trespasser. I nearly faltered at the sight of him. He had taken his helmet off and was holding it under his arm.  
There he was. My Ben. His features were stone as his eyes took me in. He’s grown a bit, then again, so have I since we last saw each other.  
“Soren.”  
My name from his lips rather than his voice modulator sounded almost heavenly, but I have to stay cold. “That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”  
“I’ve been looking for you. I finally found you,” he said, ignoring my comment. He knows all about my tendency to make light out of every tense situation, so he’s learned to tune out my smart-assery.  
“You’ve been looking for me. How sweet.”  
Frustrated, he huffed out a breath. Setting down his, probably very heavy, helmet on the dinner table with a thump, he walked the short distance to me, taking my hands in his. “Come with me.” His big brown eyes pleaded and I felt weak.  
A dense lump settled in my throat.  
“Soren, ever since we were reunited five years ago and you ran out on me, I have been looking for you. And now that I have,…” His voice cracked and I felt my resolve cracking. “Come with me. We can have what we had all those years ago. We can have what we had that night again.”  
Remembering that night had me chuckling half-heartedly. It was magical, the second best memory I’d ever had, right after hearing Evey laugh for the first time. Yes, it was a magical night, but then I remember our conversation after all the magic. “Go with you? No thanks.”  
“Why are you being like this?”  
“I thought was obvious, Kylo Ren,” I said, putting emphasis on his new moniker. “Do you not remember what I told you after you fucked me and asked me to go with you? “I’m nothing like you. What makes you think I would follow you onto the dark side? I didn’t go all those years ago when you killed all our peers and I didn’t go with you that night when you found me on Dantooine. I will never go with you.”  
He held me so tight against him I thought I’d either crush or fall limp under his stare, but I fought him. I tapped into the abilities I had that I haven’t used in so many years. Using the force around us, I pushed him off me and onto his knees. “I want you to leave, Kylo Ren.”  
He stayed down even when I released my hold on him. His head bowed down so I couldn’t see his eyes. “I used to be your Ben. You used to tell me you loved me every day. And I loved you,” he whispered to the ground.  
I gasped quietly, willing myself not to shed a tear. Not to feel. “My Ben died years ago.”  
“Dammit, Soren!” He yelled, slamming his fist to the ground.  
His fury startled me. He always had a temper. They were violent and out of control. He used to tell me the only thing he remembered when he got angry was seeing red. But he had never hurt me. Still I was startled, and it wasn’t just me.  
A gasp and the sound of a soft tumble in the bedroom had Ben whipping his head towards the door. Standing up on his feet, he towered over me with fury in his eyes. “What was that? Who else is in here?”  
My heart was ready to burst out of my chest. “No one.”  
“Soren—”  
“Ma?” I heard Evey whisper through the crack of the door. Her eyes were laced with worry and tears brimmed them.  
I feel Ben’s stare on my back as I go towards the door. Evey kept the door blocking her body as a shield. Good girl. Her eyes flashed with fear from me to Ben.  
“Baby, it’s okay.” I kneeled down to her level. “Just go back inside. I’ll be there soon.”  
Still she looked like she was about to cry, terrified by Ben’s tall, looming figure in our small home. “Who’s that?” She whispered in a barely there voice.  
My heart is collapsing in on itself. “He’s no one. He was just leaving.”  
“Soren,” Ben said behind me.  
“Go inside,” I ordered, starting to close the door.  
“No!” yelled Ben.  
Evey gasped, hugging the door frame.  
“Come out here.” When neither Evey nor I moved, he repeated himself.  
Slowly, Evey emerged. Standing before him, I can point out their similarities. Most of her features come from him than me. His wavy black hair, dark brown eyes. She even has Leia’s nose.  
I moved Evey behind me legs to shield her. Ben had confusion washed over him as he hesitated to speak. “What’s you name?”  
My little girl dug her nails though the drapes of my dress and into my thigh. “E-Eve. But mommy and grandma call me Evey.” She kept her eyes pointed down. Moments passed until she brought her eyes up, spotting the helmet on the table. She gasped, terrified. “Kylo Ren.” Her tears finally started to shed as she covered herself completely behind me legs.  
Ben’s expression was unreadable. Through his teeth, he asked her, “How old are you, Evey?”  
“Stop it,” I ordered him.  
“No!” He yelled, using the force to pull Evey away from behind me. “How old are you, little girl?”  
With tears down her face, she held up four fingers near her face. “Ma,” she whimpered, coming back to hug my legs.  
“That’s enough!” I ushered Evey back to the bedroom. “Go back in there. Get ready for bed and I’ll be back in there, okay, Eve.”  
“But Mommy. Kylo Ren—”  
“I know, sweetie. It’s okay. He won’t hurt us,” I kneeled down again.  
“But Ma!”  
“Go.” Evey was scared to her core, she was shaking, but she knew when my voice got serious. Reluctantly, she kissed my forehead then went back into the room, closing the door behind her.  
I stood back up slowly and faced Ben. “Please leave.”  
“No.”  
I nearly lost me breath. “Please,” I whimpered.  
“Soren,” he said angrily. Suddenly, he was gripping my arms, towering over me. “I swear if you lie to me, Soren,” his voice was filled with anger and sadness, but it seemed to crack at my name, “I will ruin you. Is that my daughter?”  
Hot tears burned my cheeks. “You already know the answer to that, Ben,” I whispered.  
A floodgate of emotions washed over his face and he didn’t seem to notice that he was gripping my arm tighter. “Let go of me.” He didn’t respond so I repeated myself to no avail. So garnering strength from the force, I pushed him away from me into the wall. That got his attention.  
“Dammit, Soren!” I jumped at his bellowing voice. His breathing was so heavy and his face was so red. I remember his tantrums so well.  
“Be quiet!” I whispered loudly, keeping him against the wall.  
He was always and still is stronger than me, though. He fought me, walking straight to me, menacingly, putting our face inches away.  
“You hid my daughter from me. My daughter, Soren!”  
“What did you expect me to do?! You were off being Kylo Ren, killing whoever got in your way. I don’t want my daughter in the middle of that. She’s innocent. I told you when you tried to get me to go with you the first time killing all my friends, all the other padawans, and I told you five years ago. I don’t want that life. I don’t want that life for my daughter either. I will never be tempted by the dark side and I will never let Eve be exposed to the evil that is her father.”  
He gasped, pulling away from me and making his way across the room briskly. “If I had known,…” I heard him mumble under his breath.  
At that, my blood started boiling. “If you had known, you would have done what? Huh? You’d have left the First Order. I doubt that. Ever since Snoke got to you and started training you, you’ve been so far up his ass. You’d never betray him.”  
“I might have!”  
“Really? Because when I asked you to stay with me, back to the light side, because of me, because I loved you and you loved me, you refused. You had a ‘mission’ to complete. I was willing to forget all the harm and terror you put on the galaxy if you just renounced your evil. I thought that maybe because you spared me when you killed everyone in the Academy, there might be some light and compassion in you. Five years ago, we were reunited and it was beautiful, but not even I could help you. Now, I want you nowhere near me or my daughter.”  
Ben looked like he was being torn apart inside. As he should be.  
His face had a look of anguish, defeat. His eyes drifted from me, the door that Evey has retreated to, and his helmet on the table.  
“No.”  
“Ben, please,” I pleaded.  
“No.”  
“Ben!”  
He put his gloved hands on both my cheeks. He’s so close and, oh fuck, he smells so good. “Listen to me, Soren. I’ve longed for you way too long to just let you go again, especially after finding out I have a kid.”  
“So what are you gonna do? Force me and Eve on you ship, make us into one of your mindless drones. Make her grow up to be evil like you?” More tears streamed down my cheeks. What if he does force us to go with him. Both Evey and I are force-sensitive; he can make us part of the First Order. I’ll have no choice against him. He’ll always be stronger than me and Evey doesn’t even know of her abilities.  
“I can’t,” he struggled to breathe and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. “ I want to be a part of your life again… and Evey’s.”  
“Well, you can’t! Not while you’re Kylo Ren.”  
His throat swallowed, holding my stare. His weary eyes slowly turned confident. He caressed my cheek, like he used to and held me closer to him. “Then I’ll kill him.


End file.
